


Five O Clock Stubble

by Ereri_fanatic



Series: Ereri/Riren Drabbles [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Eren Yeager Is a Tease, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Life, Mild Sexual Content, Sleep Groping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 14:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15753156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ereri_fanatic/pseuds/Ereri_fanatic
Summary: Levi admires Eren sleeping and Eren decides to give his husband a morning wakeup call.





	Five O Clock Stubble

**Author's Note:**

> Coming right on over from Tumblr once again :')

No matter how many times Levi woke up to Eren's hard on pressed firmly between his ass cheeks or seen him come out of the shower butt naked and smiling or woken up by his tender kisses and terrible morning breath, nothing could compare to the rare sight of Eren still asleep.

Contrary to popular belief, Eren was always the first one to be up and ready to tackle the day. Already dressed and making breakfast before Levi could even get out a throaty good morning. But it wasn't always like that. Before Levi had gathered the courage to confess his feelings to Eren, it was easy for him to be up and ready before the sun even rose. After being the captain for so many years, he was used to being burdened with endless stacks of paperwork and countless amounts of bloody flashbacks to keep him up and running for hours on end. He had no time to know what it felt like to have a good night's sleep. It was a routine for him. Until Eren stumbled into his life.

Eren was this unstoppable force barging into Levi’s life, this ball of energy who tore his way through his built up walls. And he absolutely loved it. Loved the sudden change in his unhealthy routine. Loved how raw and unexpected Eren acted when they were out on missions or in his office discussing battle plans over paperwork and dinner. Loved how straightforward and courageous he was when it came to protecting him from harm when that was his duty. How unexperienced and courageous his heart of gold trained him to becoming the man that he was today. How eleven years took their toll on his body and mended him into a man worthy of exchanging his status from cadet to Captain.

Levi was reluctant to retire at first, but after the shock of Erwin's death and the extermination of most of the titans, he felt it was time to retire at the age of thirty-four and relinquish his duty to Eren. It wasn't until a year had passed of Eren being the new Captain that the used to be brat got down on one knee and finally proposed to him. Not like Levi was waiting or anything. Haha.

Levi watched as Eren stirred in his sleep, letting his eyes fall ceremoniously where the sunlight pouring in from the window beamed down on the golden band safely secured around his ring finger in perfect luminescence. The simple sight making his heart swell with pride as he continued to study his husband. A few silent moments passed before Eren rolled onto his stomach and buried his face into his pillow, an exceptionally loud huff escaping from his lips as it died in the fluffy cushion. The white comforter, _which used to cover his body_ , fell from his broad shoulders and down to his bare ass, the tan flesh peeking out from underneath and sending a breathtaking jolt to Levi's cock.

Ignoring his sudden hard on, he reached out and ran a curious finger along the dip of his lower back. His eyes never leaving Eren's as he ran his finger over his back dimples and along the curvature of his spine to make sure he didn't wake up. Once the lone digit approached the divide between Eren's shoulder blades, he let his finger slide back down the spine to where the comforter lay resting under his back dimples, hiding his ass from him. He bit his lip.

Moving closer, he slowly climbed on top of Eren's body and straddled his waist, careful not to wake him as he bent down and lavished Eren's sunkissed skin in a hurricane of kisses. They were still under the covers, so the comforter pooled around Levi's lower back as he bent down and pressed his cold lips along the dip of Eren's back, his calloused hands caressing his sensitive sides as he marked his way up to his shoulders. Leaving longer kisses in the curve of where his shoulders met his neck.

Eren hummed and slowly stirred awake, his head turning to the side as his sleepy amber eyes pried open to silently watch Levi shower him in kisses. "You really should consider shaving," He quietly mumbled, startling Levi with his deep voice. "Your stubble is scratchy."

Levi chuckled and smothered his face into his neck, making his stubble more noticeable as he rubbed his face into Eren's sensitive skin. " _Asshole_."

Eren growled and playfully flipped Levi onto his back. Listening to Levi laughing as the older man bounced beneath him, caged in by his muscular arms. Levi smirked and reached forward, burying his hands into his long messy brown hair before reaching up and planting a soft kiss against his lips. "Good morning." He whispered before Eren hummed pleasantly and moved his right hand to caress his slender neck, gently rubbing his thumb over his sharp jawline before prying his mouth open.

Despite his morning breath, Levi let himself get pulled into Eren. Allowing Eren's left hand to slither under his back and pull him to his chest, letting his back arch into his burning touch. Tilting his head back to allow him more room, so Eren could continue to color his neck with playful kisses. Leaving behind little nicks and pricks from his teeth every now and then in his pale skin in a beautiful reminder of who he rightfully belonged too for the rest of his life.

"Good morning, Mr. Jaeger..." Eren greeted back between kisses, Levi losing himself in pure bliss before Eren was puckering his lips against his neck and blowing hot air out, producing a loud obnoxious fart sound to be heard.

Levi squealed and pushed Eren's face away from his neck, scrambling to get away from him as he snorted in protest. Eren chuckled and took a hold of his waist, pining him down to the mattress before releasing his wrath on his stomach. Levi burst out in a flurry of laughter and pushed his fingers through Eren's hair, trying to get him to stop and away from his stomach.

"Eren, I swear to fucking god! If you don't stop that I'm gonna-!"

"Gonna what?" Eren mused, his eyes dangerous and mischievous as he paused his attacks on Levi's sensitive and ticklish stomach to slowly start pressing hot kisses down his abdomen. His hands holding Levi down.

Levi licked his lips. "I'm gonna..." His hands tightened in Eren's hair. "... _gonna_..."

Eren smirked and disappeared below the comforter.

 _Fuck_.

**Author's Note:**

> Want more? Please go ahead and leave a request down in the comments if you'd like!
> 
> ♡ Thank You For Reading ♡ 
> 
> Check me out over at Tumblr: ererifanatic


End file.
